


Attention

by Lilac_Scented



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Choi San, Choking, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Song Mingi, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Choi San, Top Song Mingi, choi san is a brat, cock stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_Scented/pseuds/Lilac_Scented
Summary: San enjoys flirting with other people a little bit too much. Mingi makes sure he won't need anyone else's attention.
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178





	Attention

San loved getting reactions out of people. He was attractive, and he was fully aware of that. He loved acting cocky and flirting to make people flustered. His confidence never failed to catch other’s attention, and pride filled his chest every time someone blushed or stumbled over their words because of him. It was fun to mess with them, but not everyone thought the same.

After entering the bedroom, the door behind him made a loud noise when being shut, surprising him a bit, but making him smirk. He was wondering how long it would take. The man in front of him, who had walked in just before him, looked directly into his eyes, a serious expression on his face.

“On your knees. Now.” Mingi said, his voice firm but calm.

San scoffed softly, but did as he was told, sitting on his heels and looking up at the tall figure towering over him.

“You really are just a whore, aren’t you?”

The rapper got on one knee to be at his level, his hand reaching to lift San’s chin slightly.

“You think you can act like a slut just like that? That you can do whatever you want and get away with it?” he snarled, his tone turning just a bit darker.

“Yes, sir.”

Mingi laughed.

“Whatever you say, princess.” He said as he stood up again. “Do me a favor and use that filthy mouth of yours to do something better than being a whore.”

Mingi unbuttoned his pants and pulled his already hardening cock out of his underwear to jerk himself off for a few moments, the sight making the singer’s mouth water. Once he was fully hard, he dragged the tip of his cock against San’s bottom lip, smearing some precum on it. 

“Open.”

“No.” San answered, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Mingi sighed, grabbing the singer’s hair harshly with his other hand, pulling on it and throwing San’s head back, a small gasp escaping through his lips. He was starting to get on his nerves.

“I didn’t ask you, whore.”

Without any warning, Mingi thrusted deep into the other’s mouth, making him choke on his dick. San shut his eyes and frowned, eyelashes getting wet with tears. But it was okay, Mingi had already trained him enough to know he could take his length well.

The smallest wasted no time swirling his tongue around the thick member between his lips, making sure to get it slicked up enough. The rapper hissed, gripping San’s hair with both of his hands now to keep him still and start fucking into his mouth.

The singer closed his eyes, trying his best to relax and breathe, struggling to control his gag reflex as he felt Mingi’s cock hitting the back of his throat repeatedly, but that didn’t stop him, and he continued to thrust into him, low groans coming from his chest.

“What’s wrong, princess? Can’t speak with such a big cock down your throat?” Mingi cooed, mocking him.

San just opened his teary eyes and glared at him as he continued to take him.

Once the rapper’s breathing started getting uneven, he pulled away, a string of spit connecting his member to San’s lips and tongue. They were both breathless, a few tears rolling down the singer’s cheeks, but his eyes still had that confident spark, although it seemed to be gradually fading.

Mingi took a moment to look at him. His messy hair falling on his eyes, sharp but glassy. Tears staining his soft skin, slowly making their way to his neck. His arms were at his back, and his chest moved up and down as he tried to catch his breath. A belt defined his tiny waist, and…

The rapper laughed.

He pulled his head back by his hair again, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

“Did you like it that much?” He asked with a teasing tone. “Does being treated like a toy turn you on that much?”

San felt his skin burning. There wasn’t much to say to defend himself. The bulge in his pants was more than evident, and he just wanted relief, so maybe staying silent was the best for now.

He felt a hard pressure right on his crotch, which forced a loud moan out of his used throat. Wide eyed, he looked at Mingi, silently pleading for more.

“Hm? You like that?” He asked, pressing his boot harder down San’s hard cock.

The singer could feel himself throbbing in his pants, wanting more and more. It hurt, but it felt so good. Mingi wasn’t being very gentle, but he liked it, and the pain turned him on even more. San choked on another moan, getting more and more vocal.

“Fuck,” he panted. “Yes, sir.”

“Of course you do. Such a fucking painslut,” he spat.

As the singer grew more and more desperate, he struggled to stay still, grinding shamelessly against Mingi’s black combat boot.

“Go on, slut. Hump my boot like the desperate mutt you are.”

San didn’t think about it twice and wrapped his arms around Mingi’s legs, rutting against his shoe. It was still rough, but it hurt so good. The smaller had nothing in his head except for chasing his own release, not caring about how pathetic he looked anymore.

His breathing got faster, uneven, so close to the orgasm, but suddenly it all went away, leaving him breathless. Tears filled his eyes as he whined in frustration, glaring at the man in front of him, who had moved away from him just when he was about to reach his climax.

“I didn’t say you could come yet.” He shrugged. “Now strip and finger yourself open for me, princess,” he ordered, pointing to the bed with his chin. “And remember, you can’t come without permission or you won’t get what you want.”

The singer did as he was told, still frustrated and blushing as he took his clothes off, feeling vulnerable under Mingi’s hungry eyes, but not letting his guard down.

He took the lube from the bedside table and laid sideways on the bed, pouring a good amount on his fingers, taking them near his hole. He shoved two of his coated fingers in himself at once, groaning at the stretch. It hurt a bit, but he didn’t care, he was already impatient enough.

The rapper sat on a chair across from him, jerking off slowly as he watched him fucking himself open with his fingers. He could tell San was holding his moans back, not wanting to give him what he wanted, but Mingi didn’t care that much, he knew he could force the prettiest sounds out of him soon.

San added another finger, a soft moan escaping through his lips without his permission. He tried not to go too fast, not wanting to come yet because, as much as he wanted to, he knew Mingi was serious, and wouldn’t fuck him if he disobeyed.

“Fuck!” San moaned loudly, his whole body jerking as he accidentally pressed his fingers against his prostate, a wave of pleasure washing over him.

The rapper’s dick twitched, a growl vibrating deep in his chest.

As fucked out as he was, he pushed a fourth finger inside himself, whimpering at the stretch again.

A few moments after, Mingi got up from his chair and walked towards San, manhandling him and flipping him on his back. He took the lube bottle and squeezed some onto his cock, slicking it up before entering the singer slowly.

“Fuck, you’re still so tight,” Mingi groaned, gripping the other’s hips.

It was a bit overwhelming for San, he could never get used to the rapper’s size, but at the same time, he was insatiable, and always wanted more. He loved being stuffed full of cock like that.

Mingi gave him a moment to adjust, and once he nodded his head as a sign for him to move, he fucked into him hard, starting at a fast rhythm right away. San looked so small under him, so fragile, and it only made Mingi want to ruin him more.

With each thrust, a louder moan would force itself out of the singer’s mouth, sounding completely wrecked by Mingi’s rough movements. He noticed how the boy under him gripped the sheets tightly and his voice broke, tears forming at the corners of his eyes, and slowed down for a moment.

“Color?” he asked.

San looked lost, like he couldn’t think properly, only able to take the rapper’s cock and cry out in pleasure.

“G-green,” he managed to say in a whisper.

Mingi went back to a brutal pace, leaning down to kiss and bite San’s neck.

“Look at you,” he whispered against his sensitive skin. “All fucked out, a complete mess just from my cock.”

San looked at him, bold.

“N-no” he said between moans.

“No?” Mingi asked, and suddenly stopped his every move.

The smaller whined and sobbed in annoyance, trying to move his own hips against Mingi’s to get some friction again, but he kept them in place.

“I think we should stop then,” he said, pulling out, testing him.

The singer grabbed his wrist and wrapped his legs around him, stopping him.

“What’s wrong, princess? Want me to keep going?” he said with a smirk.

San nodded.

“Use your words, or are you too fucked out to talk now?”

The singer felt a fire burning inside of him and gulped.

“Sir, please, fuck me.”

Mingi laughed.

“Come on, I know you can do better than that.”

“Please, fuck me, I need you inside me,” he panted. “Want you to fill me up, please, make me come.”

The rapper smiled now, satisfied.

“Since you asked so nicely…”

He started fucking into him again, even faster and deeper than before, making San squirm in pleasure, obscene sounds coming out of his mouth and bouncing on the walls. 

“Fuck, sir, it feels so good,” he cried out.

“Yeah? Tell sir how good he fills you up.”

He struggled to find the words, his mind clouded with ecstasy.

“S-so good, ah-” he mewled. “You’re so big, fill me up so good”

As he got closer to the edge, he clenched down on Mingi’s cock, making him moan deep in his chest. He was getting close too. Thrusting into him roughly, he hit San’s sweet spot right on, making him scream.

“Fuck, please, right there!” he begged. “I’m so full, please, make me come.”

Mingi growled and angled his hips to continue hitting the same spot, making San sob, a few tears falling from his eyes. The rapper moved one of his hands further up the singer’s body, wrapping it around his neck and pressing on the sides of it. San choked on a moan and let his mouth hang open, gasping for air.

His moans went up in pitch, sounding more like cute little whimpers. He wrapped his hand around Mingi’s wrist and looked at him with pleading eyes. He couldn’t speak anymore, but the rapper seemed to understand what he meant just right.

“Go on, cum for me, princess,” he said, biting his neck again.

San shut his eyes, more tears flowing down his face as he came hard with a silent moan, staining Mingi’s belly as well as his own. He clenched down on Mingi’s member again, that being enough to send him over the edge too, releasing inside San’s body.

They stayed like that for a couple more minutes, gasping for air before the rapper pulled out, the white liquid starting to drip from San’s hole.

“Fuck, you did amazing.” Mingi helped him getting up from the bed. “Come on, let’s go take a shower.”

They lazily made their way to the bathroom, the taller finally taking his clothes off.

They were both exhausted, specially San, so Mingi helped him wash his messy hair and small body, carefully, occasionally leaving soft kisses on his shoulders.

Once they were clean, they dried themselves and got into some comfortable clothes, the taller always taking care of San for him, too tired to even dress himself.

“Anything else my princess would like?” Mingi said with a smile.

The smaller hummed, thinking about it.

“Cuddles?” he said, voice soft and sleepy.

“As you wish.”

The rapper picked him up, San wrapping his legs around his waist and throwing his arms over his neck lazily, barely putting any effort on clinging to the other’s body. He knew he wouldn’t drop him.

Mingi sat on the bed, and laid back on it with the singer still in his arms, now resting peacefully against his chest.

“I love you,” he murmured, kissing his forehead.

“Love you too, Mingi,” San barely mumbled before falling asleep on top of him, feeling safe and warm in his hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Request is done for CC anon! I'm still pretty new to writing so I hope you like it<3 You can follow me on twitter @lovebite_hwa if you want, thank you for reading!


End file.
